1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for controlling driving and water pouring of dental handpiece and more particularly to a device for controlling driving and water pouring of dental handpiece, which device is intended to save power consumption of a solenoid valve itself by arranging an air path for driving an air-turbine and a water pouring path collectively in an operating path for one valve means through a newly provided water pouring on-and-off valve means and using part of air for driving the turbine as power for driving a piston of the water pouring on- and off valve means.
2. Prior Art
In conventional control devices for a dental air-turbine handpiece, a turbine driving valve means and a water pouring valve means for pouring water onto the front end of a handpiece tool were operated independently of each other, and even if no air was supplied, it was possible to pour water independently, with the result that power had to be supplied separately to solenoid valve means for operating the two valve means at the cost of economy. When the water pouring valve alone was operated when it was desired to supply water simultaneously with driving of the turbine, a patient has his clothes stained or part of pouring water permeated the handpiece not yet increased in inner pressure and formed a cause for engine trouble.